


Eye Catcher

by PapaKapkan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Eeeeghh, M/M, Smut, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKapkan/pseuds/PapaKapkan
Summary: He caught his eye.





	Eye Catcher

It just started out with a couple of drinks, the first time, then a few more. Loose lipped and giddy, I kept talking to Jäger, the German pilot looked incredibly handsome under the dull lights inside the pub. It started out with a couple of drinks, but we had so many more it was hard to determine what was happening anymore. I remember the two of us were so shitfaced that we couldn’t even walk back to the base. We ended up in the inn next door, Jäger paying for a room for the two of us. I eyed  him as he stood in front of me, my eyes scandalously drifting lower. My face was red, I felt hot, and when Jäger wrapped his arm around my torso, steadying himself, and also me as we leaned against each other walking to our room. I hadn’t expected to be pressed up against the door as soon as he shut it, I also hadn’t expected to be kissed viciously and desperately by him. I kissed back, the desire in me was too much. We were so shitfaced the last thing I remember was slowly ending up on my back on the full size bed, my clothes strewn about the room, and Jäger was balls deep in me. He was thrusting wildly, moaning loudly as he fucked me senseless. The last thing I truly remember was blacking out after my loud finish, I felt him curl up against me and everything faded away. It was such a scandalous thing to do, we  _ worked  _ together! Also, me being seen as gay in any way? Bad news. 

 

Yet. Three weeks later, we did it again. I didn’t drink as much this time, and Jäger took notice of it. He didn’t drink as much himself. We ended up in the same position three hours later, except this time. I was more conscious for it. After Jäger pressed his lithe body against my own, I wrapped an arm around him as he rested his head on my chest. The two of us lulled to sleep in each other’s company. This sort of thing happened any time we were alone at the base together, there was always a stash of alcohol somewhere, we’d get drunk, or we thought we were both drunk, and then we’d find ourselve’s in each other’s arms in the morning after a little fun the night before. I gave away that I wasn’t actually drunk this time around, however. I hadn’t even had enough to make my face red, nowhere near tipsy, even. Jäger caught on, it seems he noticed it while we were making out on the couch in my unit’s common room. For a few solid minutes we had been kissing, much less desperately than usual, it seemed more casual, relaxed, but still full of the same passion. When he pulled away he surprised me.

 

“Why don’t you just admit it, Timur. You can’t lie to yourself, and pretend to be drunk to excuse this forever, you know.” My eyes are wide as he speaks, his eyes are half-lidded as he moves to my neck, gentler than usual. I know now that he is nowhere near tipsy himself. He caught me. At this point, I don’t know how to respond as his hands toy at the bottom of my shirt. He was hesitating now, almost as if I will back out now that he knows my secret. I feel apprehensive, but I feel a surge of courage as he looks at me  in the eyes again, and before he can say anything, I blurt the first thing that comes to mind.

 

“I love you.” the words floor both of us, me from not having expected myself to say that so fast, and he clearly wasn’t expecting me to say anything. He puts his hands on either side of my head and I hear the words repeated back to me several times with a huge grin as he peppers my face in kisses, causing me to laugh. He lays me back on the couch as he does so, our bodies pressed close together in a state of half-undress. He got us both standing as we quickly ran to my room, I slam the door shut, almost giddy now. I didn’t expect him to return the feelings. But he laid me down in my own bed and slowly undresses me, grinding and kissing me gently as he does so. I lay back and let him do his own thing as he finally gets the last of my clothes off of my person, sitting back to enjoy the view. I watch with hitched breath as he finishes undressing himself as well, tossing his clothes into a pile with mine at the end of the bed. I swiftly grab the lube from my bedside drawer, we weren’t entirely prepared for this little escapade, but at this point I didn’t very much care. 

 

He didn’t really bother with too many preparations, as we had done this the night before, just… not like this. My breath hitches as he slowly presses his lubed cock into me. He moves carefully, as if afraid to hurt me, even though we both know now that it’s hard to do. I just watch, my hands clenching the sheets as he moves slowly, but with ease. When he fully bottoms out, he stills for a few moments, making eye contact with me as he lets me adjust. My pant as he begins to move slowly, pulling about halfway out and then slowly pushing back in, my breath hitching as he finishes pushing in each time. He throws one of my legs over his shoulder, I wrap the other around his hips eagerly. He starts to speed up the pace, but only just enough to have a sensual pace. I hear myself whimper as he starts. It goes like that for a long time, the sensual but steady pace. He refuses my urges to go faster, and eventually he releases my leg back down, which I wrap around his hips as well. I decided to let him set the pace, rather than follow my urges to pull him in with my legs. Especially after he hits that sweet spot, and then again, and again. He manages to find the perfect angle which has me gasping for breath and moaning all too loudly. I can only hope that Finka hasn’t come back from her outing with Twitch yet. 

 

I don’t really notice as the door opens. I feel Marius keep his pace steady, using his hands on my hips to hold me up slightly as well. I just throw my head back my eyes closed now as he continues, I could feel myself getting closer. I opened my eyes at one point to make eye contact with him and as I do so, he manages to lean in for a passionate kiss. I roll my hips into his thrusts desperately trying to get more of him inside me. I feel a hand touch my own neglected member, and I realize Marius is stroking me now. I close my eyes and hit my peak with a muffled groan into his mouth, my seed spilling all over both our chests as we are pressed together. He is still now, his thrusts shallow as I roll out of my high. He thrusts a few more times before coming himself, his teeth had found my neck and I’m very certain he left a mark. He pulls out and lays down beside me in the bed. Sudden exhaustion hit me, but also there was a very large degree of admiration and love for the pilot in my bed. 

 

I decided as I slowly fell asleep, that this time was better than all the other times before. It wasn’t just wild, desperate sex. There was something else to it, something personal, that made it special. The two of us cuddled together like that, and we stayed in bed for a good chunk of the morning, well, after getting a quick shower together and then flopping right back into the soft comfort of a newly made bed. I decided for now, not to worry about what the others think. Even if they know, I feel safe in Jäger’s arms.


End file.
